Talk:Shift (Therianthropic)
...This is really long and broad... Does it really need to be one page? O!o - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'Sherlawk']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O :yep. its organized better and easier to edit. LerangFang ::How is it "better organized" or "easier to edit"? If they don't have their own articles... you know, I think I have an idea. Let's just compromise here: keep them in separate articles like before but add little descriptions for them here. That should work perfectly. - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'Sherlawk']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O :::...ok. But the thing is most of the shifts don't have pages.I'll link to the shifts that have pages with a bit of a description but any shift that don't have its own page...ill keep the description there. LerangFang ::::Ok, yeah, just move what you wrote to the new pages and all that. Redlinks are ok, they can always be filled in, I just don't like it when so much info about specific types of a broad subject is all on one page. - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'Sherlawk']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O :::::Umm...The ACTUAL Therian page is a helluvalot shorter than this page...cant we merge it all together and call it a day? LerangFang ::Well, no, the reason I have those short pages is because they SHOULD be longer, I just don't get the edits for it. It's better to plan for necesary editing and use stub tags. - [[user:CchristianTehWazzit|'Sherlawk']]talk -''Dragon-Admin of teh wiki!'' >. .O SUGGESTION: merge I think this category should be merged with Category:Shifting types 01:05, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Missing Shifts? Shouldn't other Shifts be added here, such as the Berserker Shift? Changes Being Made I have decided to leave a brief description of each shift on this page. Information is being moved to each shift's own page. I am not familiar with the following shifts: Persona Shifts, Magickal Shifts, or Possession Shifts. I do not see anyone discussing these types of shifts within the community. These shifts hint at physical shifting, which I do not want to see encouraged on this Wiki. If anyone else has any opinions about the, please add to the discussion here. Thank you. Wolf Daughter (talk) 03:07, December 24, 2016 (UTC')' I have never heard of any of those '''in all my years in the community, save one or two instances of "bi-location" shifting. However in my observation, that term was never widely accepted by the community due to the fact that its describing “an out of body experience” which '''A) already has a name, and B) is not something that occurs exclusively within the Therian community. Like I say, I've herd that term less times than I can count with one hand, and when I did most thought it was a needless term, and many felt it was silly to label it a “shift” at all for the reason mentioned above. There is so much random unsubstantiated stuff here, we do need to be adding decent well sourced content. However we really can't just leave a bunch of false information stay up just to ''fill things out ''while we amass that good info. Having the false information publicly available is what is doing most of the harm. The other 3 types I have never heard at all. I would say remove those for now. Bi-location shifting should really be taken down too I think, its really is needless. What it describes is an out of body experience, which is not really related to Therianthropy as anyone can have one, and its certainly not a shift. BaxWolf (talk) 03:46, December 24, 2016 (UTC)